


Breakfast in the Garden

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, This is so soft because I'm soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate is collecting potions ingredients early one morning when she's greeted with a lovely surprise.
Relationships: Ada Cackle & Hecate Hardbroom, Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	Breakfast in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonitorofNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonitorofNothing/gifts).



> A/N: While rikubean gave this a read, it hasn't been beta'd. I hope you'll forgive any and all mistakes. I asked the lovely monitorofnothing for a fluff idea and this is what came of the suggestion. I hope you like it.

Hecate finished cutting her batch of daffodils and placed them gently in the cooled black basket she’d been using since first light. She covered them and sent them to her lab before she set a cleaning spell over her gloves and switched her shears for scissors. 

Before she raised her hand to summon a new basket, a small wicker one appeared at her side. She furrowed her brow before a familiar shadow joined it. 

“Not disturbing you, am I?”

She looked up to see Ada in a soft blue dress, her signature pink sun hat slightly askew and what looked to be a picnic basket on her arm. 

“No, Mi— Ada,” she quickly replied. While Hecate had definitely thought of Ada by first name for a year now, she was still growing accustomed to saying the name aloud. 

Ada’s smile brightened. “Good. I know you have a whole list of things you’re planning to do but I thought you might enjoy some sustenance.” She lifted the picnic basket. 

Hecate’s stomach ached at the suggestion and it occurred to her that despite preparation for her morning activities, she’d forgotten food. She nodded and stood, removing her gloves. 

“Thank you.” She gestured toward a small table and chairs nearby. “Would you like to join me?”

Ada’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you sure? I truly didn’t want to interrupt you.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Have you eaten?” Ada shook her head. “Have you a prior engagement?” Ada shook her head again. Hecate gave a definitive nod. “Then I don’t see how it could be an interruption.”

Ada smiled and rushed toward the table. She started to unpack the picnic, chatting as fast as her hands moved. “I only made the eggs, it’s about the only breakfast food I’m good at but the muffins and scones are a recent shipment from Miss Cosie’s. I’ve tried myself several times but I can’t seem to get it just right. I know you are more prone to black tea in the morning but I thought you might appreciate options as well so take as much or as little as you like. I managed to find some fresh raspberries and blueberries yesterday and there is yogurt if—“

“May I help?”

Ada blinked up from arranging the plates and chuckled as she took in the spread. “Looks like I’m done. You were welcome to stop me sooner. I suppose I’m a bit excitable this morning. I fear Pendell bolted from my room first thing so he could be spared my rambling.”

_Foolish_ _cat_ , thought Hecate. She shook her head. “I’m sure he was excited for different reasons.”

Ada winked as she sat opposite Hecate. “Divulging his plans during visits to your lab is he?”

Hecate shook her head as she poured them both tea and lemonade. She wasn’t especially fond of the latter but she didn’t want Ada to think her efforts had gone to waste. “Sticking his paws in my cauldron more like.”

“I should think he has more faith in your potions than that.”

Hecate felt the corner of her mouth twitch up. “I think it’s the colors he finds fascinating.”

“I would hope he could appreciate good spell work by now.” Ada offered another wink before she took a bite of scrambled eggs. 

Hecate felt her cheeks warm at the praise. “What are your plans for the day?”

Ada shrugged as she spread jam on her toast. “I have a report or two to send out but other than that, a novel is all that awaits me.”

Hecate tapped the side of her teacup. There was something tucked into Ada’s tone and her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes just then.  _ She’s lonely _ , thought Hecate. 

Hecate took a sip of her tea. “Would you like to read out here? I have a few more ingredients to collect.”

It still felt odd to invite Ada into a space that by all rights was already hers but Ada had presented this particular section of the grounds to Hecate two years ago. 

_ A lab and a good deal of earth is needed for any efficient potions mistress don’t you think? _ Hecate still felt overwhelmed by the memory. She had never met someone as exceedingly generous as Ada. 

Ada gave her a soft smile and extended a hand before she changed her mind and folded it over a napkin. “I’ve disturbed enough already with—“

Hecate cleared her throat. “I’d appreciate the company.” She felt how true it was when Ada’s smile widened. 

“Is there anything new you’re working on this morning?”

Hecate discussed her latest experiments and new ideas for projects the higher level students could attempt. Ada’s comments were kind and her suggestions useful. Hecate hardly noticed the two hours pass when Ada started to clear their plates and basket. 

“Hecate?”

Hecate tilted her head as she finished donning her gardening gloves again. “Yes?”

Ada vanished the basket and summoned her novel. She tapped the spine and adjusted her glasses as she caught Hecate’s gaze. 

“Thank you for indulging me this morning.” She paused and held her novel close to her chest. “It can be difficult sometimes to adjust.”

Hecate nodded. While any teacher needed a respite after term, Ada had always seemed to struggle without the chaos of their pupils and staff. Stillness appeared like a great mystery to her in the face of her almost endless bubble of energy. 

“I enjoy,” started Hecate as she tried to speak over the hammering in her heart, “this time together.” Such declarative statements still felt foreign and she wasn’t so sure her delivery was ever truly eloquent but Ada beamed and it was more than worth it. 

“I do too,” stated Ada. She reached out and squeezed Hecate’s forearm. They made their way to a bench at the corner of Hecate’s gardens. She summoned a small table and the pitcher of lemonade from their breakfast. Ada offered her a grateful smile and sat down gingerly while Hecate went back to her plants. 

A few years later, Ada would confess that this was the precise moment she knew she was falling in love with Hecate. It would be a few months later before Hecate realized she could say the same. 

  
  



End file.
